


What has come and gone

by Sylindara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, but it's ok because the babies have picked up your slack, that feel when you look at all the babies and you know you are past your prime, the next generation going on to do amazing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylindara/pseuds/Sylindara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long time since they have gathered. A photo for what no longer is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What has come and gone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that scene from the last ED with all the coaches, and Kagetora, taking a picture together.

They catch him just as he was about to slip out of the gymnasium, a young, fresh-faced intern with an older and calmer photographer at his side. Kagetora doesn’t appreciate the interruption when he’s about to have his long-awaited cigarette break, but he recognises the photographer – she used to have a good gig taking pictures of the national team when Kagetora was still on it, probably why she’s here as well.

“What can I do for you?” Kagetora asks reluctantly, a hand still in his pocket, curled around his cigarettes. They can have his attention, but they can’t have his manners.

The intern winces, but the photographer – who is well used to Kagetora and his brashness – simply smiles indulgently and pats the intern on the back. “We’re doing a special feature on the old national team, and Araki-san from the women’s national team,” she says, “all gathered here in this one gym as coaches for the new generation. It’s a great coincidence, don’t you think?” Unsaid, but permeated into the very air, are the words: _and all of you are coaching one of the Generation of Miracles. And your daughter is the one who beat all of them._

Kagetora rolls his eyes. “I’m not a coach, you know. Riko’s the one who actually did anything with them, this is her moment.” This is why he didn’t want to meet them. He didn’t want them fussing over _him_.

“Of course!” The intern burbles excitedly. “The main feature will definitely be on Seirin with their young coach and their miraculous win. But what kind of fate brings all the starting members of the national team together under one roof after so many years? And even if you’re not a coach, you’re connected to a coach – to _the_ coach whose team won the Winter Cup! Such a chance might never come again with how much more restricted the Winter Cup usually is.”

The intern looks like an excited puppy about to shit the carpet, Kagetora has always been weak to those types. The photographer, while more understated, doesn’t look like she’s willing to let Kagetora just leave either.

* * *

The others are already there by the time Kagetora makes it down to the court with the intern and photographer in tow, surrounded by a small crowd of Winter Cup assistants looking way too excited over a bunch of old has-beens who have passed the torch on.

Araki and Harasawa are already sitting in the flimsy chairs provided; Araki stiff and self-conscious while Harasawa has his head in the clouds like always. There’re two seats empty in the middle, presumably for the two people not wearing a white collared shirt (‘colour blocking is important!’ a shadow of the photographer from years past bellows in his mind, some things you don’t forget), and on the end are Shirogane and Nakatani, sitting much more casually as they chat. Both of them have their arms folded, like a lopsided mirror image. They always did get along best with each other on the team.

“You know you look like a creep standing over here and leering at them, right?” Takeuchi snorts from behind.

Kagetora turns his grin on Takeuchi. “You’re here too, aren’t you?” He looks back at the row of seats. “It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah, it has.” Takeuchi stomped towards the others without looking back. “And it’s only going to get longer with you standing there. Hurry up; I need to get back to the team after they take these pictures.”

“Coming,” Kagetora says. It’s been a long time since they had this exchange too.


End file.
